


So...

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship that. [1]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Kara gets a surprise in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the latest episode  
> Survivors.

Alex's bedroom opens.

 

"Aren't you glad you came to the club?"

"So glad." replies Alex

 

Kara clears her throat.

Maggie and Alex turn to face Kara.

 

"Hi...you must be Maggie." 

"This is my sister...Kara."

 

Kara extends a hand towards Maggie.

 

"Oh...you didn't tell me you lived with your sister."

"No I did not." replies Alex

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you." replies Maggie

 

Maggie looks at Kara then back at Alex.

 

"Well I'm gonna go...before this gets anymore awkward."

 

Alex walks with Maggie to the door.

 

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, really." replies Alex

 

Maggie kisses Alex.

 

"I'll call you."

 

Alex nods.

 

Maggie leaves and Alex walks back to the kitchen.

Kara pours some coffee in a mug and hands it over to Alex.

 

"Thanks."

 

Alex takes a sip of her coffee.

 

"So Maggie stayed over."

 

Alex looks up at her.

 

"None of my business." replies Kara

 

Alex takes another sip.

 

"It's really none of my business."

 

Another sip.

 

"Does this mean you two are a couple?"

 

Alex puts her cup on the table, looking up at Kara.

 

"Sorry."

 

"I don't know." replies Alex after a while

"But you like her?" 

"I do, I really do...but I don't want to spoil things by...moving too fast."

"Didn't you just have sex?"

"Don't be such a prude, Kara."


End file.
